Young - The Best Of Mankind
by Kinghall14
Summary: In a world were the world is torn apart where adults hunt the kids, can Jimmy, a young scottish boy survive? Or will the world take him into madness? Rated Teen for future language


**Part 1: Losses of A Madman**

**1**

Breathing heavy he continued to sprint down the desolate street, the moans echoing down the road, making it impossible to place their source. He heard a second pair of footsteps coming from behind him. He glanced back to see the red headed girl hurrying close behind him. Good, she was still there. His little Nicole, his beloved little sister. He knew she was terrified, he could see it in her face; he had seen her afraid but it was never like this. Just like any kid, they had seen them before, red eyes, matted hair, rotten teeth and skin. The world adults, gone in a month, replaced by these drooling, growling cannibalistic monsters. His mind flashed back, to his mum...

* * *

_The howl came from across the street, a blood curdling yell of pain. His dad had gone to check the door, see if the barricade was still holding. That was the first mistake; the second was opening the door for Mr Doyle, a man from down the street. A second yell came from the hallway. Within moments the living room door had been pulled from its hinges and two monstrous men came bundling into the room, growling and snarling. A huge hand shot out and grabbed his mother. Wrenching her from his arms. He could hear his sister sobbing, crying for her mother. He knew what he had to do to end this carnage. his eyes began searching the room, looking for something, anything..._

* * *

"Jimmy!" The cry broke him from his dream. Turning he saw her, his little Nicole, being slowly dragged back into a wall of bodies behind her. A tear ran down his face. H continued running, trying to block out her screams, the moans turned to howls and screams of ravenous hunger. He continued to run, heart thumping mind racing, tears streaking down his face. He'd left her, alone, to die at the hands of those things. He slowed to a jog, still sobbing. He returned to his memory...

* * *

_His eyes fell upon dad's old machete. Reaching over he took it in his hands and stood above his father and Mr Doyle as they tore his mother to pieces. Looking down he growled as he lifted the blade, looking over to Nicole, huddled in the corner of the room. He nodded to her. Turning back to the ravenous creatures he looked upon what used to be his dad. Growling he spoke: "Goodbye, Dad."He brought the rusty blade down onto his dad's neck. Sticking there, he yanked it free from his flesh and brought it down once more. His father growled in pain as his head fell from his body. Blood poured out onto clean brown carpet. Mr Doyle was to his feet and was about to lunge on him as the machete was lifted and swung down into his skull, slicing the brain. Mr Doyle snarled before falling lifelessly to the floor, his blood becoming mixed with that of Dad's and Mum's. Smeared in the blood of his father and neighbour, Jimmy turned to his sister and led her from the horrific building running for their lives..._

* * *

Three years later Jimmy was still running, a seventeen year old in a world fallen apart. A world where the adults stalk the kids and no one is safe. A world where only the fittest survive. This world changes people. And not all for the better.

Huddled in the dank cellar of an old apartment building, Jimmy wept. He had left his sister alone to die. To be devoured by those things that once where parents and grandparents. Once where loved by those they now hunt. If only they could see themselves now. Then they may weep, just as Jimmy wept. He closed his eyes and another memory flashed before his eyes.

* * *

_He breathed deeply, looking across the dark sky, upon the city now burning. He heard the screams of those dying, those who he could not save. But he was alive, his sister was beside him. They were safe. He looked down to her and said:_

_"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe. Nothing can hurt you. I'm here" He then took her in a deep embrace, holding her close to his chest. She once again began to cry, tears soaking Jimmy's bloodstained t-shirt, soaked with the blood of his parents and the blood of many others. Jimmy looked across the burning city once again and smiled, he was alive, and this was good._

* * *

He awoke, tears streaming down his face, he had lied to her, to Nicole. He hadn't kept her safe and in the time when she needed him most he had left her, let her die. He scanned the dimly lit room, the only light coming from a window that was high up the wall. He sighed, attempting to contain his tears. He was stronger than this. He had not wept after his mother's death, he did not weep with his father's death. Yet he wept for Nicole, his little sister who always looked up to him, who looked to him for safety and reassurance. And he had let her die.

* * *

_A flash of lightning lit up the dark sky and in the distance a rumble of thunder echoed across the desolate city. Looking down to the street below him he spotted two kids, roaming the streets. He was tempted to beckon them up to join him. For them to join him and his sister. But he just watched as a rustle came from a nearby shop, from within burst four infected adults all fully grown. They were dressed in full police gear helmets and all. Natural tanks. The kids stood no chance. Jimmy watched as the four moved closer to the kids, moans emitting from their rotten mouths. One kid, dressed in a long trench coat, wielding a large wooden cricket bat. Swinging it round he cracked it against the infected's head. It bounced harmlessly away, deflected by the helmet. Jimmy let out a sigh, he knew these kids wouldn't last long. It was now the adults turn to attack. Hurling its body towards the boy, taking him to the floor. This sent the others into a frenzy, howling the bolted towards the other kids. Jimmy couldn't watch, looking away he heard the screams and howls. He had just watched, he hadn't rushed to help, he hadn't even considered it. He had just left them to die. Sighing again he got to his feet and moved to where he had positioned a sleeping bag. Laying his head down onto the pillow he closed his eyes falling into a deep and peaceful sleep..._

* * *

**_Author's Note: Hey Guys this is my first FanFic. I hope you liked it :) A lot more to come, If all goes well then This should be a great story._**


End file.
